


Потому что ты семья / Because You’re Family

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Дин сказал это Кевину месяцы назад."09.09.  Holy Terror / "Святой террор"





	Потому что ты семья / Because You’re Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because You’re Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071019) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Как-то Дин сказал Кевину: «Ты нам нужен, парень». Сказал ему: «Потому что ты – семья».

Глаза у Кевина мгновенно стали мокрыми. Всё же Дин не думал, что это пацан так проникся истинностью Диновых слов. Эти слёзы были скорее по его пропавшей маме; маловероятно, что пара внезапных красивых фраз из уст вечно раздражённого мужика так на него подействовали.  
Если честно, Дин и сам те слова не считал за истину. Да, он нёс ответственность за Кевина, тот был приятелем, о котором надо как следует позаботиться. Но – семья? В жизни Дина лишь несколько людей могли с полным правом именоваться его семьёй – люди, которых он _любил_.

А вот сейчас, стоя над мёртвым телом Кевина – он ощущает, как красивые слова становятся абсолютной истиной.  
Кевин – его семья.

Потому что так больно Дину бывает лишь из-за них – людей, которых он любит.


End file.
